headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Eugene Porter
| type = | gender = | base of operations = Georgia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Inmates" | final appearance = | actor = Josh McDermitt }} Eugene Porter is a fictional survivor and a main character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Josh McDermitt, he was introduced in the tenth episode of season four, "Inmates". Biography Seasons 4 and 5 Eugene is a member of Rick Grimes' group and formerly claimed himself to be a scientist on a top-secret mission to Washington D.C. to find a cure for the zombie virus in order to feel important and protected by Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa. He is one of the many members captured at Terminus but are ultimately rescued through the efforts of Carol Peletier. In the episode "Self Help", Eugene comes clean about his deceit and is promptly knocked unconscious by Abraham when he causes Eugene to hit his head against the church bus after punching him. It is also hinted that Eugene may have some attraction to Rosita as he is caught spying on her and Abraham while they are having sex and is seen again at Rosita's doorway eating a cookie after Abraham and her break up due to his fantasies and attraction to Sasha Williams. Season 6 As of lately, Eugene has attempted to abandon his cowardly personality and attempts to become more self-reliant and courageous. This comes in handy when he creates a diversion after being captured by the Saviors when he bites Dwight's crotch to initiate a firefight in order to save Daryl Dixon and Rosita. The season concludes as Rick, Michonne, Carl, Abraham, Rosita, Sasha, Maggie, Glenn, Aaron and Eugene are placed in a line-up by the Saviors, one of whom will be punished by Negan for the attack on the outpost. Season 7 Eugene is deeply traumatized by the brutal deaths of Glenn and Abraham. Later, Rosita finds a shell casing on the porch of a home after Negan fired a gun during one of his supply visits and has Eugene replicate the bullet as she plans to kill Negan. However, the plan fails and she ends up shooting Lucille instead. Eugene is taken hostage after admitting he was the one who created the bullet. However, Negan idolizes him for this and gives him a room and privileges, the complete opposite of Daryl who had to endure physiological torture. Eugene pledges his allegiance to Negan and declares himself Negan too, though it's not known if he is working an angle or loves the importance he receives from the Saviors. When Rosita and Sasha plan their attack on Negan, Eugene refuses to leave with them and Sasha is captured during her ambush. Eugene attempts to convince her that she needs to join with the Saviors for her protection but she reveals to him that she can't do it and asks Eugene to find something she can use to commit suicide because she refuses to be used in a way to hurt their friends. Eugene gives Sasha the poison pill that he initially created for Negan's wives. Season 8 Eugene still remains at The Sanctuary with Negan. Eugene gives them the idea of tainting their weapons with walker blood and is also rescued by Rosita and Daryl but Eugene gags himself and pukes on Rosita in order to make his way back. Influenced by the captured Gabriel, Eugene sabotages the bullets during the war in "Wrath", causing the guns to malfunction and explode, allowing The Militia to defeat the Saviors. Season 9 Eugene is back on good terms with the group and spends his time during the six year time jump working on a radio with Rosita. While out, they first encounter The Whisperers and while a group goes out to save Eugene, they are attacked and Jesus is killed during the encounter. Once he is back in Alexandria, he attempts to confess his feelings for Rosita but learns of her pregnancy. Notes & Trivia * * Josh McDermitt was a couch guest on the February 26th, 2017 episode of The Talking Dead after-show that aired after the broadcast of "Hostiles and Calamities". * Josh McDermitt made an unannounced surprise appearance on the March 19th, 2017 episode of The Talking Dead that followed the episode, "The Other Side". * Eugene Porter bit Dwight in the pecker in ''The Walking Dead'' #98. This event also happened in the episode "Twice as Far". * Eugene confessed the truth to Abraham Ford about not being a scientist associated with the Genome Project in "Self Help" in season five. See also External Links References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters